


Well Played

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Claiming, Future Fic, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Clark is sick and tired of watching Lex get married. He's putting a stop to it right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Played

“I think it’s time I got married again, Clark.” 

Lounging on the sofa in The Talon, Clark had been a very relaxed and happy man just seconds ago. It’s amazing how fast that can change. Jackknifing to rigid attention at that statement, Clark looks at his friend in disbelief. “Married? Again? Five isn’t enough for you, Lex? I didn’t even know you were seeing someone.” Clark knows he sounds shocked, but it quickly changes to plaintive. He can’t seem to stop himself. “Besides, after the last time I thought you’d sworn off women. Do you have a death wish or something?”

Another marriage is not what Clark had been expecting to hear about so soon after wife number five had been declared guilty and thrown in prison. It’s only been a few weeks since the end of the trial. After the latest in a line of disastrous marriages this one had lasted less time than any of the others, with Clark catching the bride adding poison to her new husband’s champagne flute right before the toast at the reception, he’d been relieved when Lex had said he was swearing off women.

It had taken Clark a while to admit that his relief at that statement from his friend was more than being glad for the extra time they’d have to spend together. As much as he’d resisted it, he’d also been relieved that no one was going to be his rival for Lex’s affections anymore. His feelings for Lex had been morphing into more for a while, at least since he’d forgiven him for marrying Lana.

Actually, they’d changed long before then, but it had been that marriage which had made Clark face the change. It had been hard not to when he’d realized that he was more upset about his friend getting married again than losing his childhood love. It had been a struggle, but he’d finally admitted that his feelings ran deeper than friendship. Then, the only trouble had been whether to tell Lex. He’d thought about it a lot, and it had taken two more marriages for him to make up his mind. However, once he’d decided to tell him, Clark couldn’t figure out how. He thought he’d have more time before the next wedding.

Now, watching Lex sitting so relaxed in the armchair across from him, Clark can’t help but feel angry and a little resentful.  Lex is sitting there, looking more laidback than Clark’s ever seen him – his tie is loosened, the top few buttons of his dress-up shirt are undone, and his shirt sleeves are even rolled up. Clark doesn’t understand how Lex can continue to sit there so casually after he’d dropped his bombshell.   Clark feels like he’s about to fly apart and his foot is tapping on the floor a mile a minute. When he hears an ominous creak, he has to put his hand on his knee to keep himself from jiggling the couch apart.

The anger sizzles a little closer to the surface when Lex waves his hand negligently. “Oh, I’m not seeing anyone, yet. Still, I think I’m at a great age for marriage and the perfect person has to be out there somewhere. Maybe even closer than you’d think. Right? One of these days my spouse won’t try and kill me. I’m almost positive it’ll be my next one.”

Clark’s hands curl up into fists and he presses them against his thighs to keep from lashing out and breaking something. He does his best to keep the anger out of his voice. “How do you know? You’re five for five, right now. That doesn’t put the odds in your favor. Besides, if you don’t even have a woman in mind, then what’s the hurry?”

Lex has the nerve to smile lazily. “No hurry. In fact, I’m kind of looking forward to taking my time for this one. Most of my marriages have been almost spur of the moment. Not this time. I’m going to put myself back on the market, but only date those people I think have the most potential for marriage down the line. It should be an…enjoyable endeavor.”

When Lex licks his lips after his last statement and his eyelids fall to half-mast, Clark shoots off of the sofa. “Gotta go, Lex. I have something to do at the farm I forgot about.”

Clark turns sharply and starts to make his way out of the Talon almost blindly. He knows he’s got to get out of there now, because he’s not sure what he’ll do if he stays. The thought of Lex married again, dating again, probably sleeping with—

His thoughts jerk to a halt as a familiar hand partially encircles his bicep. Lex had followed him through the coffee shop and stopped him in the middle of the floor. “You’ll stand up with me, won’t you? I can’t imagine getting married again without you by my side.”

Shaking his head from side to side, Clark manages to avoid looking at his friend. A curt, “No,” is all he can manage. Something uncontrollable is boiling up inside of him and he needs to get out of here, but Lex won’t let go of his arm.

“No? Clark, you’re my best friend. You have to be there as I have what I hope will be my last marriage. I want it to be one of enduring happiness, but how can it be if you’re not there?”

A growl builds up in Clark’s throat. It starts out low, so the only one to notice is Lex, whose eyes widen. It isn’t fear or surprise Clark sees in the depths, although he can’t quite figure out what it is, not with the anger and jealousy clouding his thinking.

Clark stops trying to pull gently away from Lex and instead swings around, dislodging the other man’s grip when he reaches up to shake his friend’s shoulders. “No! No more, Lex. I can’t watch it anymore. Not when I want…”

His voice is starting to attract attention, but he can’t calm down. His eyes zero in on Lex’s lips. They’re moving, he can see that, but in spite of his super hearing he has no idea what the man is saying.  He doesn’t want those lips touching anyone else’s. Not anymore.

Despite the violence of his feelings, he pulls Lex closer gently, albeit inexorably. Lex’s lips have stopped moving, but they’re still slightly parted and Clark is grateful for that. He fits their mouths together and pushes his tongue through those parted lips.

Releasing Lex’s shoulders, Clark slides his hands around the other man’s back and molds their bodies together. One hand lies between Lex’s shoulder blades and the other stops at the small of his back at first, but then travels beyond. Clark moans at feeling his hand filled with Lex’s ass for the first time, and he presses them together even harder, sucking Lex’s tongue into his mouth at the same moment.

A persistent poking on his upper arm starts to penetrate his possessive haze. He doesn’t appreciate it. Not loosening his hold on Lex at all, he looks up with a growl. “What?”

Clark’s glad to see the man back up a step at his tone, but unfortunately it doesn’t get him to go away or shut up. “Dude, get a room. No one here wants to watch you and Luthor suck face.”

Clark thinks he hears someone say, “Speak for yourself.” It might have been Chloe, but he doesn’t care, he wants this guy gone.

“Get out of my face!” The man pales and stumbles back. Clark feeling his eyes tingle confirms why. He looked in a mirror once when he was about to use his heat vision; he knows what happens to his eyes right before he puts that ability to use. Again, he doesn’t care. The man is gone, and that’s what he wanted. He wouldn’t have fried him, as tempting as it had been, but he’s glad to know that he can look scary when he wants to.

Turning back to the man still held tightly in his arms, Clark starts biting the tempting bottom lip and then soothing each nip with his tongue. “Say you’re mine, Lex.” Clark waits, but when Lex just stares at him with a small smile on his reddened lips, Clark shakes him a little and growls it out again. “Say it, Lex! Say you’re mine. No more brides; no more women.”

Lex maddeningly hoods his eyes by lower his eyelids again. “And, if I don’t?”

Color sweeps up Clark’s neck and into his face, but not from embarrassment. From anger; anger that Lex would challenge him. Clark knows he’s dangerously close to losing control, not of his abilities, but of his emotions. He’s no longer sure what he’ll do. Seeing Lex lick his lips helps him figure it out. “I’ll turn you around, bend you over the nearest table, rip off your pants, and fuck you until you do.”

“Yes, please!” comes from behind him, Chloe again, but Clark is too focused on Lex, on the tremor that goes through him at Clark’s suggestion. Lex still has his eyes hooded, but based on the hardness he can feel pressed to his own erection, Clark’s guessing the tremor isn’t from fear. He slides the hand that’s high on Lex’s back even higher, until his thumb is under one of Lex’s ears and the rest of his fingers are under the other.

“You really want our first time to be in The Talon, Clark?”

“Luthor hasn’t tapped that ass yet? Clark’s right; he isn’t evil. The man’s a fucking saint!” 

Huh, Lois is behind him, too. Still, Clark can’t be bothered with anyone but Lex. “I’ll take it where I can get it, Lex. I’m tired of watching you get married to women who don’t appreciate what kind of man you are.”

Pressing his fingertips a little more firmly against their spots under Lex’s ears, Clark starts to vibrate them minutely. No one else can tell what he’s doing, but Lex will be able to feel it. “What’s it going to be, Lex?”

“I don’t respond well to…” Lex breaks off and tries to shift his head, but Clark doesn’t allow it. “What are you doing?”

“I’m breaking a few capillaries.” Clark licks his lips and smiles in satisfaction at the thought of it.

“Breaking…you’re bruising me?” The tone is incredulous, but Clark can feel how Lex is pressing his hips against Clark’s, in spite of Clark’s already close hold.

“Yeah.” It’s just breathed out, but they’re too close for Lex to not hear him. He lowers his hand and shudders at the red marks that are already there, that darken as he watches. Then he leans closer and rests his forehead against Lex’s. “Now, even if you won’t agree to be mine, everyone who sees you will know that you belong to someone who isn’t them. I’ve made sure that they’ll last a long time and no shirt collar is high enough to hide all of them.”

“Fuck, Clark! When you let go, you really let go.” Lex tilts his head away from the brunet and finally looks up, letting Clark see his eyes for the first time since they’d left their alcove. Clark breathes in sharply at the passion and conviction Lex lets him see. “I’m already yours; I have been since you pulled me from the river.”

Clark feels most of the anger drain out of him very quickly at Lex’s admission. Confusion takes its place. Uncertainly, Clark loosens his hold around Lex. “But…but, all the wives you had…why…”

Lex steps back, grabs one of Clark’s hands, and then starts moving for the exit. “I’m not getting into all of my reasons for each of them here, Clark. Suffice it to say, that your age and then your deep denial were factors.”

“But, then…what about today?”

Lex looks over his shoulder and smiles. “”I knew there was something you’ve been wanting to tell me for a few weeks now, I even suspected what it was, but I got tired of waiting. I decided to see if I could speed things along.”

Clark’s mouth hangs open, no sound coming out, and off to his side he hears a couple of loud laughs.

“You’ve been played, Clarkbar!”

“Chloe’s right, Smallville. You were completely played.”

Clark finally looks over at the two cousins and he can feel the dopey smile spread across his face. “Yeah,  Aren't I lucky?”


End file.
